super_smash_bros_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan (SSB2K)
Mega Man is the main protagonist from Capcom's eponymous series. He is the first non-Nintendo character to appear in the Super Smash Bros. 2K , and will make his debut in the series. Attributies Mega man has a great projectile game with having five non- smash attack or aerial projectiles. He has a spammable projectile in his Mega buster which he can use to projectile camp, hinder his opponents approach and aid him in his combos. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Mega Buster: Mega Man shoots three pixilated energy blasts at the opponents. 6% *Forward Tilt- Mega Buster: Same as his Neutral Attack. 6% *Up Tilt- Mega Upper: A powerful punch that makes him jump off the ground and spin, and sends foes soaring into the air. 6% *Down Tilt- Sliding: Mega Man slides on the ground. Can be used to move under projectiles. 5% *Dash Attack- Top Spin: Mega Man Spin attacks the opponent that multiple hits. 2% per hit. Smash *Side Smash- Charge Shot: Mega Man charges up his Blaster & Shoots out a Powerful Energy Blast. 25% one of MegaMan's killing moves *Up Smash- Spark Shock: Two electrodes come together and give off damaging sparks, hitting multiple times to anyone above Mega Man. After use leaves him vulnerable to attacks while his arms vent. 3% per hit. *Down Smash- Flame Burst: An arm cannon at each side of him releases a pillar of flames reaching about his height, if not more. After use leaves him vulnerable to attacks while his arms vent. 3% per hit. Other *Ledge Attack- MegaMan comes back to the stage & jabs forward with his arm cannon. 10% *100% Ledge Attack- MegaMan throws a brick at the Opponent, 20% *Floor Attack- Thunder Beam: Megaman gets up & shoots two lightning bolts from both arms in both directions. 8% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Mega Buster: Same as his Neutral & Forward Tilt but in the air, 6% *Forward Ariel- Flame Sword: Mega Man gets out a pillar of flame is brought down in front of him. 5% *Back Ariel- Slash Claw: Mega Man does a quick swipe that hits multiple times behind him. 1% per hit up to 5% *Up Ariel- Air Shooter: Mega Man shoots up a spinning column of air is shot above him and rises upwards 2% each hit. *Down Ariel- Hard Knuckle: Mega Man Shoots out his fist downwards before returning to Mega Man, this is a powerful meteor smash. 11% hit Grabs and Throws *Grab- Super Arm: Mega Man effortlessly picks up an opponent with one hand. *Pummel- Shakes them, 2% *Forward Throw- Mega Man throws the opponent forwards 10% *Backward Throw- Mega Man throws the opponent backwards 10% *Up Throw- Mega Man throws the opponent upwards 10% *Down Throw- Mega Man throws the opponent downwards 10% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Mega Man teleports out quickly & comes back in *Side- Mega Man blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. *Down- Mega Man turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then he transforms back to his regular form On Screen Apperance *Mega Man Teleports in. Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Most of his sound effects are based on his NES incarnation. *Mega Man is the first character to have a custom death explosion, specifically exploding into balls of light in the same style as the original Mega Man games. *Mega Man is actually the first 3rd-Party Character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. *Mega Man is the only character to stay default for the Blue Team